


Hearth

by quake_quiver



Series: Ten Trails Challenge: Trail 6 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burns, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Drabble, Gen, Hunt Gone Wrong, Pie fixes everything, but could really be anywhere in canon, set in season 1 in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quake_quiver/pseuds/quake_quiver
Summary: Sam huffs. “The burns are irritated. It itches.”“Yeah, well, rubbing at them is just gonna make it worse, boy genius,” Dean counters. “Let them heal.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Ten Trails Challenge: Trail 6 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Ten Trails Whump Challenge 2020





	Hearth

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the prompt "burns." I'm honestly surprised how happy I am with this one--it's another super short drabble, but I really, really like it. Enjoy!!

Sam’s forgotten how irritating burns are. He keeps rubbing at them, annoyed by the way they hurt in just that specific way that makes them almost itchy. Rubbing at them only makes it worse, and only annoys Sam more.

“Dude,” Dean says eventually, when Sam keeps rubbing at his palms and his forearms and getting more and more agitated. “Stop that. You’re driving the both of us nuts.”

Sam huffs. “They’re irritated. It itches.”

“Yeah, well, rubbing at them is just gonna make it worse, boy genius,” Dean counters. “Let them heal.”

Sam resists rubbing at the ache in his palms for the umpteenth time. “Easy for you to say. You aren’t covered in burns.”

“That’s cause I don’t go around falling hands first into fires,” Dean retorts, glancing away from the road to raise his eyebrows at Sam.

Sam shoots him a bitchface. He grinds his teeth together, endlessly frustrated with the urge to itch at his healing skin.

“I will put socks on your hands,” Dean threatens a few minutes later, when Sam’s rubbing his right palm even more raw than it already is. “Seriously, Sam, knock it off.”

Sam turns to glare out the window, shaking his head in aggravation. “Stupid witches,” he mutters. “Why they need fires in the middle of the day…”

“Stupid witches is right,” Dean agrees. “But hey, it’s pumpkin season. Think maybe some pumpkin pie will make up for the burns, Sammy?”

Sam rolls his eyes. But pumpkin pie is his favorite… “….Maybe.”

Dean claps him on the shoulder. “Atta boy. Seriously, though, you keep bothering those burns and I really will put socks on your hands and tape them on.”

Sam sighs, watching the fall foliage flash by the window. His hands and forearms hurt, but at least he and Dean are talking and hunting again. Maybe it’s irritating, but at least it’s right.

Even if Dean actually does end up forcing socks over Sam’s hands to stop him from itching the burns, there’s nowhere Sam would rather be.


End file.
